


A Weapon

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Death, Emotional, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana loses it when something traumatic happens.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	A Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading something fluffy after this

_there is nothing at first_

He lays there dead, a surprised look on his face. The sniper shot had hit him straight in the chest.

_but then the fire starts to burn_

Natjana lets out the breath she has been holding. She stares at Quinn on the ground, and something suffocating, deep and dark takes a hold of her. It makes her grip her lightsaber harder while turning to look at the shapes around her that once were people.

_and it scorches everything around it_

Natjana would have cared about some of the people who fall down with lightsaber marks on their body. But she isn’t her anymore. She’s someone- No. Something else.

_until there’s nothing left of it or anything else_

She’s a weapon, designed only to bring war and carve destruction. She straightens her back, taking her eyes away from the enemies that lay before her. Seeing them dead might have brought her joy before but not now. Not ever again.

When leaving, she passes a man, Malavai Quinn, who doesn’t matter to her anymore either. He is dead and so is she.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
